


Vula Izinhliziyo

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Vula Izinhliziyo

Jaime

"Ngivumele ngingene," kusho uJaime ememeza unogada emi ngaphandle komnyango, yize ukwenqaba ebusweni bendoda bekuvele kubonakala.

"Ngitshelwe ukuthi akubanga namuntu okhanyayo," lo mlisa wakhula ngokuhlukumezeka. UJaime wabubula ngesineke.

"Awuboni ukuthi ngingubani? Ake ngikuikhumbuze. NginguJaime Lannister, Lord Commander wamaKhosi, indodana kaTywin Lannister weCasterly Rock." Indoda yahleka lokho.

"Cha, ake ngiku khumbuze ukuthi ungubani. Ukulungele ukukhubazeka kwe-nuffink, yilokho!" UJaime wezwa isandla sakhe esihle sicwilisa insangu ifihlwe ngaphansi kwengubo yakhe, kepha akazange ayikhiphe, akafuni ukuthi unogada aqaphele ukuthi wayehlome. Kwacaca ukuthi unogada akanendaba nokuthi uJaime usaphethe inkemba yakhe; ukuthi wayekhubazekile kususe noma yiliphi ithemba lokuthi uzokwazi ukwesabisa unogada ukuthi azithobe. Wayenobuqili futhi azama ukuzama ngaphambi kokusebenzisa udlame, iqhinga elalihlale lisebenza njengekhono lakhe lokulwa.

"Ngiyakucela ukuthi ungidedele ngidlule, njo mfowethu, uma wenza njalo, uzothola inqwaba yegolide njengoba umude njengoba ulinda eRed Keep. U-Lannister uhlala ekhokha izikweletu zakhe." Unogada ukhafulela ezinyaweni zikaJaime.

"Khokha lesi sikweletu, Lannis-scum!" wamemeza ngenkathi ecindezela uJaime emuva, kanzima. UJaime wayengakulindelanga lokho, ngakho-ke wakhubeka emuva ngezinyathelo ezimbalwa. Wayekwazi ukuzwa ukufutheka okujwayelekile ngaphakathi kuye, ulaka ayengakaze akwazi ukululawula Ukumamatheka kancane, nolaka kubhekise izindebe zakhe.

"Bekungafanele ukwenze lokho," kusho uJaime ngesankahlu. Ngaphambi kokuba unogada athole ithuba lokuphendula, uJaime wayekhiphe insangu ngaphansi kwengubo yakhe futhi eshaye umphimbo wale ndoda, igazi selivele lazehlela ngaphambili kwembatho yakhe, yamhlalisa umuntu obhadlile owayemkhombisa njengendoda yaseBolton.

IBrienne

"Ser Jaime!" UBrienne waphefumula, wethuka, njengoba uJaime ekhubeka engena ngomnyango wakhe, egqigqa ngesandla.

"Asinaso isikhathi sokukhuluma," kusho uJaime ebamba, embamba ngesandla emhlikihla phambi kwakhe, ukuze akwazi ukubona unogada oseshonile phansi.

"Yini-" waqala, kodwa uJaime wamthulisa wambuka ngamehlo abukhali, njengoba eqala ukubuyela emuva ngendlela abeze ngayo. UBrienne wayengenakho ukukhetha kodwa okufanele akwenze, azi ukuthi noma engabanjwa ezama ukubaleka kungenzeka ukuthi wabulawa ngokushesha, kunokuba abekezelele ukudlwengulwa okungenzeka abebehlelele yena. Ngaphandle kwalokho, wayengaqinisekile ngokuphelele ukuthi lokhu kwenzeka ngempela, wayeshiywe kulelo gumbi elimnyama izinsuku eziningi kusukela isidlo sasebusuku noBolton, ukuthi bangaki abangakwazi ukusho. Ukuphela kwento ayaziyo ukuthi uJaime uzoqhubeka nokuya eLing's Landing, futhi wayezosala eHarrenhal. Ngiyaphupha, wazicabangela yena, uJaime wayengeke angibuyisele mina, kungani? Azange asho lutho kuBolton ngemuva kwesidlo sakusihlwa, ngakho-ke ubecabanga ukuthi ujabule ngokwanele ngale ndaba. Futhi kungani kungafanele abe? Wayezobuyela kuCersei othandekayo wakhe, ngakho-ke wayenjani kuye? Lutho ngaphandle kowesifazane othile owayemgcine eyisiboshwa. Futhi nokho yize ayenokungabaza, uqhubeke nokulandela yena. Noma ngabe lokhu bekuyiphupho, kungcono ukuphupha ngokuphunyuka, kunokuba uzizwe ubhajwe ngisho nasekulaleni kwakhe.


End file.
